The One
by LittleRock17
Summary: The drama was finally over. No more secrets, no more tears, no more problems. Just the two of them, at last, walking down the aisle. As they were always ment to. #Jolex post season 13 drama. Ex husband gone, no jail time for Alex, just happy Jolex after all that hell.


**Hi! Well, this is my first GA fic! I'm excited to see your reaction :D I wrote this cause I need a little Jolex in between all this heartbreaking things /3 This is like, after every problem on the universe is resolved xD bye bye Jo's ex husband, bye bye Alex in jail. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **The One**

The time had finally come. There they were, the two of them standing in front of each other. All the people who loved them and who they loved were there. All of them had waited that moment for so long. Ben walked Jo down the aisle, Aaron was Alex's best man and Steph was Jo's maid of honor.

During all the ceremony, all of Alex's thoughts were of how beautiful Jo looked in her wedding dress. Traditionally white, with lace up her shoulders and down her arms. Didn't have a cleavage but had a "V" shaped cut down her back, showing her, cute to Alex, freckles. Her not so short hair was up but leaving two locks to frame her gorgeous face. Alex was mesmerized. To Jo, he was the gorgeous one. That black tux he was wearing made him look so handsome and the red vest and tie – not gray like the first time he got married – was the cherry of the cake.

"Welcome friends, families, and honored guests." Said the officiant, "We are here to celebrate love. Love organizes our large and sometimes unpredictable world. It is that which enshrines and ennobles our human experience."

Meredith, who was sitting in between Helen Karev and Cristina, was smiling like very few times she had. Seeing Alex taking such a big step and her adorable children at each side of the altar – since they were the flower kids – made her heart jump.

"Josephine Alice Wilson and Alexander Michael Karev, you fell in love by chance, but you're here today because you're making a choice. You both are choosing each other. You've chosen to be with someone who enhances you, who makes you think, makes you smile, and makes every day brighter." The bride and groom couldn't smile any brighter at that.

Cristina, with Ellis in her arms, couldn't be prouder of 'Dr. Evil Spawn' and 'Hairlball'.

And so the ceremony went on.

"The words we say today have no magic or prophetic powers. The power of the wedding vows is merely a reflection of a reality that already exists in the hearts and minds of these two people. Josephine and Alexander, nothing I can say, or nothing you can say to each other, will ensure a long and happy, satisfying and committed marriage. Only your love for one another, and your integrity to make your commitment real, can do that."

They took each other's hands. Jo was the first one to say her vows.

"Alex…" she was on the verge of tears, "… the first time I met you, I hated you." Everyone laughed. Alex included. "You were, to say the least, a _ladies' man._ And you treated me like I was some rich girl who didn't understand the bad things of life. You couldn't be more wrong."The mood fell down a bit, everyone remembering the terrible things that happened just last year. "And once I opened up and you did the same we became friends." Both of them smiled. "And later on, we became something more, even when I was afraid I would mess it up… even when I almost did." Alex squeezed Jo's hands. "They say there's no perfect couples but every couple is perfect is their own way… I think it's true… we're not the most sane, normal people" More laughter, "but here we are. Together… after everything that we have been through." A tear finally traveled through Jo's cheek. "It took me almost three years to finally say 'I love you' but now I can't stop saying it every time I'm with you. And I won't stop any time soon. I love you, Alex Karev, with your pass, your present and with whatever the future may bring you… bring us. I promise I'll love you even when I want to wrap my hands around your neck." The officiant gave her a nasty look but everyone enjoy that part. "I love you so much I will even try not to (wrap her hands around his neck)".

Now it was Alex's turn.

"Jo, I'm not gonna say that when I saw you for the first time I thought you were the most beautiful woman on earth because I didn't."

Cristina leaned into Meredith's ear and whisper "I think he wants to die on his wedding night." Mer laughed quietly. "I know."

Alex kept going. "What I really thought was that you were smokin' hot." Jo couldn't help but laugh. "Unfortunately, I was stopped before I could even make a move." Jo lifted an eyebrow, confused. Callie tried to look innocent but failed to. "But I think that was good… because it gave me the chance to find out what an amazing person you are, not just in the outside, which as I said, your gorgeous, but on the inside. You didn't let your pass to define who you are, you fought to become a doctor, a caring person." It was Jo's turn to squeeze his hand. "And while many things came between us, like a tree," Jo and Meredith laugh while everyone else was confused. "Secrets and even my temper… here we are. This is the second time I make vows to someone, and yours too so I'm not gonna promise that we'll be together for ever cause we may not be. I could die tomorrow or you could die tomorrow so… I promise you that right now I love you. For the next hour I'll love you. Tonight I'll love you." Jo blushed a little. "And every hour I'll tell you again. Every second if you need it, or when you're sad or happy or I'll just tell you cause its true."

Arizona was almost crying because of how much Alex had grown up since she met him, so she took the hand of the beautiful woman sitting beside her and kiss it.

Callie couldn't help but doing the same with Penny.

Meredith and Cristina were actually crying, hoping this time Alex could be happy.

Helen and Amber Karev were just so happy that this time they were invited to Alex's wedding that couldn't say anything because of the not on their throats. Aaron was so proud of his brother.

Jackson, April – with Harriet of course –, Owen, Amelia, Maggie, Ben, Bailey and even Webber were ready to stand up and clap for the beautiful couple. They saw them go to hell and back so this moment felt surreal.

The officiant finally said, "Do you Josephine, accept this man, Alexander, as your husband — joining with him today in matrimony — offering your friendship and loving care, cherishing and respecting him, loving and embracing him in times of adversity and times of joy? If so, answer now, 'I do.'"

"I do."

"Do you Alexander, accept this woman, Josephine, as your wife — joining with her today in matrimony — offering your friendship and loving care, cherishing and respecting her, loving and embracing her in times of adversity and times of joy? If so, answer now, 'I do.'"

"I do."

"The rings, please."

Little Ellis, with a cute little white dress, took the rings to the aisle, where Alex bent down to take them from her. "Thank you, sweetheart. Go back to mama." And so she did.

"Put them on, please."

As Alex took Jo's hand the officiant kept on talking. "You've both chosen to wear rings as a reminder of these promises. People often say wedding bands are a perfect circle, with no beginning and no end. But these rings did have a beginning." Now Jo took his hand. "Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, and through a combination of serendipity and effort, imperfect beings shape it into something extraordinary. It's the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all. As you look at these rings over the years, I hope you remember that."

Now, with their rings in place, the final moment had arrived.

"Josephine, Alexander, in the presence of your family and friends you have joined your lives. By the power invested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Finally!" Alex said. He took Jo – his wife – by the waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her towards him to finally kiss her. The love of his life. His _one"_.


End file.
